Of Cats and Ladybugs
by miraculoves
Summary: A series of short oneshots. Still working on a title... I've never written any fanfiction before so this is a bit rough, sorry... Any tips and critiques would be amazing!
1. Are You Happy, My Lady?

Chat Noir did his best to keep his lady happy. While this may be considered an altruistic act of love, he did this for entirely selfish reasons. To put it simply, his happiness was an extension of hers; his could not exist without hers. When Ladybug was happy, her azure eyes glowed like skies of summer afternoons. Her smile was the sun, bathing him in a warmth that had died with his mother years ago. Her laughter was the sweetest song of spring, saturated with life and love. Her happiness took all the cold, muted colors of his lonesome life and filled the empty hues with vibrant beauty. He could write an infinite amount of poems of the infinite amount of ways she filled his existence with _life_.

Chat Noir did his best to keep his lady happy. He had a bottomless reserve of ridiculous puns that he'd sneak into their conversations. Sure, Ladybug would sigh an exasperated sigh and roll her lovely eyes, but he knew she secretly enjoyed them. Somedays, she would even reciprocate. The hero took every opportunity to lavish her with compliments and little gifts. He would openly admire her beauty, her strength, her wit, her everything. If the boy was lucky, he was graced with blushing, rosy cheeks and shy eyes. But more often than not, she would either shoot down his advances or simply ignore them. During their night patrols, he would occasionally give her small gifts: expensive chocolates, pristine roses, or anything he saw that reminded him of his Ladybug when he wasn't Chat Noir. Once, he gifted her with a small kiss.

Chat Noir did his best to keep his lady happy. The months faded into years and Adrien graduated from middle school and then high school. His height, to Ladybug's vexation, grew so that he was a full head taller than her. The physical demands of being a hero enhanced his former soft and small shape to a athletic and attractive build. His round, boyish face receded into prominent cheekbones, a slender face, a square jaw, and sharp, alluring emerald eyes. These developments did not go unnoticed in neither his civilian nor his secret life. Adrien's modeling career extended around the world as he became the face of several foreign designer lines. On several exhilarating occasions, Chat Noir even caught his lovely lady admiring his matured physique. However, as Paris's favorite pair grew older, the battles gradually became more dangerous. Small scrapes became large bruises, bruises became broken bones, and, in his most terrifying moments, near-fatal injuries.

However, his most painful moments didn't come from the lethal battles; they came from his lady herself. Chat noir did his best to keep his lady happy. But somewhere within the years, her happiness became the responsibility of another man.


	2. The Landing

A/N: This one is a little happier (for my sake) and also a lot longer than I thought it would be. I know 1k is nothing but, hey, I'm like a fetus when it comes to writing fics. Baby steps.

Inspired by some lore that I read about ladybugs. I hope you like it (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

Adrien was a few minutes into his first transformation and he was busy test driving his new superpowers… though in hindsight, he probably should have let Plagg finish his lecture on what exactly those powers were. But the moment the… Kawami? Kawaii? uh….Kwami! had told him that there was a way to get out of his suffocating house… well Adrien couldn't wait any longer.

From what he could see, the transformation had covered his body with sleek, black leather. Interesting choice of material, something that he would personally never wear outside, but he supposed beggars can't be choosers. Adrien tried standing at different angles to get a glimpse of his backside when he noticed something slapping against his legs. Tentatively, he reached a long, leatherette arm behind him and grasped onto a what looked like a thin belt. _Um what?_ Dying of curiosity about what exactly he had transformed into, Adrien ran over to his bathroom and froze in front of his reflection. Was he… a cat? He tugged at the pair of black ears that crowned his blond hair and winced when they didn't come off. _Guess that's not removable._ His eyes trailed down to his face where he was taken aback by a set of glowing green eyes that were accenuated by a black mask. He was shocked to find that his eyes were covered with green lenses; for some inexplicable reason, they didn't distort his vision with the green hue. "This is so cool", he whispered, a wide smile stretching across his lips.

Although temporarily distracted by his new appearance, Adrien reminded himself that this wasn't just an outfit change; this also was physical one. Again, Adrien slightly regretted jumping into this before Plagg could tell him more about all of this. But the Kwami should have told him that he could get out of the house with his new powers after the details. Eh. He'll figure it out; but first he needed to get outside. The young hero jumped on top of his bathroom counters and opened the large paneled windows. His throat slightly dried and his heart fluttered at the drop but oh what the hell. Cats always land on their feet, right? With a deep breath, he launched himself out the window and yelped at the accidental discovery one of his physical enhancements: the ability to jump very, very far. Instead of landing five feet before and forty feet below his window, he found himself being catapulted straight to the outer wall of his mansion _fifty feet_ away. In a moment of sheer panic, Adrien shielded his face with his arms and squeezed his eyes closed, anticipating a painful impact. Perhaps was the catlike-abilities his transformation granted or maybe it was just Plagg looking out for him but by some miracle, Adrien gracefully landed on the ridge of the opening gate. It took a moment for the new hero to fully comprehend what had transpired but when he did, he shouted, "this is so cool!"

With his exclamation he launched himself to the closest building, this time intentionally. After several minutes of hoping from one structure to the next around like a rabbit on acid, he quickly exhausted his legs. The hero landed gracefully on on the rounded roof of a pink Parisian apartment complex and took a break. He rested his hands on his knees as he bent over, trying to catch his breath; the exhilarated laughter that uncontrollably bubbled from his lips didn't help. Still heaving, he stood up tall and moved his hands up to his hips when he found the next item of discovery: a silver batton. Adrien removed the weapon from where it stuck to his back and carefully examined the metal contraption. His fingers traced over a neon paw print at the top, unintentionally activating its extending function. The boy yelped and dropped the pole as it grew to a miraculous length that reached the adjacent building. For yet another time (and certainly not the last), Adrien exclaimed, "This is so cool!"

The feline hero kneeled down and searched for the paw print button before realizing that it was on the other end. Great. His legs were still sore from his enthusiastic roof-hopping so jumping the distance was out of question. He supposed he could walk on the pole… hopefully his superpowers included a solid balance. Raising his arms parallel to his shoulders, Adrien took a deep breath and began his narrow trek across the buildings. Much to his satisfaction, he found his center of gravity without much effort. "I'm started to get used to it", he noted happily and swiftly walked about halfway through when he heard her.

His cat ears twitched as they picked the distant sound of a screaming girl. Adrien raised his eyes to the sky toward the sound that, to his alarm, was rapidly getting louder. He hardly had enough time to register that there was an airborne girl heading straight towards him before she landed directly onto him. Effectively knocked off the pole, he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable fall. However, in another moment of miraculous luck, something wrapped around him and caught his fall. Still hanging upside down and swinging, Adrien slowly opened his eyes. His breath died on his parted lips at the sight in front of him. Wide cerulean eyes stared back at him. Their beauty and intensity sent electric waves that made his heart stutter and his fingers tingle.

They say that if a ladybug lands on you, whatever ailment you have will fly away with the it. Though not an insect, his Ladybug did exactly that —though she could've landed on him a little… softer. Their first meeting was certainly unconventional and was the beginning of his rather hazardous life as a superhero. But despite all of that, meeting Ladybug marked the end of an era of bad luck and loneliness for Adrien. After the fateful encounter, his father finally let him go to a public school After the fateful encounter, he finally made his very first friends. After the fateful encounter, he finally started living an actual life. Adrien usually didn't believe in superstition but since the beginning of his story with Ladybug and to the end, he firmly believed that she had brought him good luck.


End file.
